The field of the disclosure relates generally to gearboxes, and more specifically, to gearboxes for use in a vehicle and including multiple shafts and multiple gear sets.
At least some known vehicles include various mounting brackets and frame members that limit the available space for the motor assembly. Such motor assemblies may include components mounted at different angles with respect to other components. The use of right angle gear drives and universal joints have been known to couple various rotating components of the motor assembly. However, at least some motor assemblies include not only components that are mounted at different angles, but also components mounted at different vertical heights. While known right angle gear drives and universal joints may be used to solve one of these problems, the available space for the motor assembly limits the usefulness of these solutions.